


Already Taken

by notverygoodatthis



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodatthis/pseuds/notverygoodatthis
Summary: Little blurb involving Karen.





	Already Taken

"So you're the one trying to get into my husband's pants."

 

"Gonna need to be more specific than that, love."

 

"It's Crowley, right? I've heard some things about you."

 

"And you would be?"

 

"I don't imagine you've heard much of anything about me. It's Karen, Karen Singer."

 

"Ah, the dead wife." Crowley made a show of eyeing her over. "Rather plain." She laughed, "What exactly did you imagine?"


End file.
